Gouki
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Gouki" is an archetype of EARTH Warrior monsters used by Go Onizuka in Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS. Design with "Gouki The Great Ogre" and "Suprex in the anime.]] Aparência "Gouki" have wrestling themes in design and name, shown in the fact that they wear tights and golden championship belts. While each of the Main Deck monsters are based on an animal, the Extra Deck monsters are based on Ogres which they draw heavy elements from. Their championship belts have the face of their themed animal, and their helmets fit the theme of their animal as well. They are also suited up in padded armor and wield weapons. They possess a predominantly single colored theme. So far, the Main Deck monsters each have a primary/secondary color while the Link Monsters are a neutral color. These monsters resemble, in terms of style, the "Elemental HEROes". Etimologia "Gouki" (剛鬼) can be translated as "strong ogre". The Main Deck "Gouki" monsters are named after wrestling moves, such as Suplex, and then their appearance is based off an animal whose name is in the wrestling move name, being based off of their respective animal, or creates a pun based off that animal's name, that phonetically sounds in their romaji, such as "Gouki Suprex" being a pun on T-Rex (SupREX). Membros Deck Principal Deck Adicional Estilo De Jogo The "Gouki" monsters seem to focus on a straightforward aggressive strategy, using effects to increase their ATKs or decrease the opponent's. The Main Deck monsters have 0 DEF, being immune to the effect of "Gouki The Great Ogre", who, in turn, has no DEF; that makes it so that they generally have an advantage over the opponent's monsters' ATKs, since those will be reduced while their own won't. The Main Deck monsters all have the effect "If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Gouki" card from your Deck to your hand, except itself", replacing thenselves when used as Link and Synchro Materials, or used with cards like "Transmodify" and "Spiritual Earth Art - Kurogane". Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Gouki Headbatt * Gouki Riscorpio * Gouki Suprex * Gouki Twistcobra * Crane Crane * Goblin Attack Force * Goblindbergh * Heroic Challenger - Assault Halberd * Marauding Captain * Motivating Captain * Spell Striker Monstros Reguladores * Masked Chameleon * Psychic Commander * Psychic Jumper * Re-Cover Monstros Sincro * Colossal Fighter * Naturia Barkion * Naturia Beast * Naturia Landoise Monstros Xyz * Heroic Champions * M-X-Saber Invoker Monstros Link * Gouki Destroy Ogre * Gouki The Great Ogre * Gouki Thunder Ogre * Decode Talker * Firewall Dragon * Missus Radiant Magias * Gouki Re-Match * Castle Link * Emergency Teleport * Excessive Burial * Reinforcement of the Army * Rival Arrival * Ties of the Brethren * Transmodify * The Warrior Returning Alive Armadilhas * Back to the Front * Battleguard Howling * Battleguard Rage * Desperate Tag * Final Attack Orders * Spiritual Earth Art - Kurogane Official Decklist "Gouki" deck Monstros de Efeito * Gouki Riscorpio x3 * Gouki Suprex x3 * Gouki Twistcobra x3 * Gouki Headbatt x3 Monstros Pêndulo * Metalfoes Volflame x2 * Metalfoes Goldriver x2 * Metalfoes Silverd x2 * Metalfoes Steelen x2 Magias * Gouki Re-Match x3 * Burden of the Mighty x2 * Monster Reborn * Mind Control x2 * Reinforcement of the Army * Harpie's Feather Duster * Dark Hole x2 * Metalfoes Fusion x2 Armadilhas * Reinforce Truth * Metalfoes Combination * Metalfoes Counter x2 * Call of the Haunted x2 Monstros de Fusão * Metalfoes Crimsonite * Metalfoes Orichalc * Metalfoes Adamante x2 Monstros Link * Gouki Destroy Ogre x2 * Gouki The Great Ogre x2 * Gouki Thunder Ogre x2 * Firewall Dragon * Akashic Magician * Proxy Dragon * Missus Radiant * Link Spider Categoria:Arquétipos